Leap of Faith
by brittanyxbear
Summary: With all of these obstacles in the way, can they make their relationship work? Sam/Liz, major slash! Don't like? Don't read.
1. Teaser

**Summary:** Sam and Liz love eachother, but can they make their relationship work? [better summary when I figure out where I'm going with this story lol]

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's a VERY short intro for a new SaLiz story! It was written when my brain was fried so tis not my best...but its SaLiz...that should mean something!

* * *

"You awake?" Liz asked softly, making sure to speak quietly enough not to wake the other girl incase she was in fact not awake. She was facing the wall, that wasn't near as pretty of a sight as the woman next to her…at what point in the night did they end up facing in the opposite direction? She wanted to turn to look at Sam's beautiful face, but she was afraid if she shifted the wrong way it could possible awake her. That was the last thing she wanted to do, she was so peaceful when she slept. But unfortunaly she did have to get up, she had to get to work today and pick up the kids from their grandmother's. Things to do, places to go, and people to see. Everything that she didn't want to do today.

"No" Sam mumbled, eyes still closed. Sam didn't want to get up, she just wanted to stay in bed with the woman she loved all day. She turned and wrapped her arm around Liz protectively.

Elizabeth didn't mind though. She could feel Sam's soft breathing on her neck. She softly smiled. She was right where she wanted to be, safe and warm in her woman's arms. The outside world was cold and hard, she had responsiblities and kids to look after. Real world dangers and problems. But in Sam's arms? Everything just melted away. She could be vunerable if only for a little while.

"Sam we have to get up"

"Do we hafta?"

Liz rolled over to face her lover, and leaned in for a kiss. Sam of course obliged. Before Sam could say anything, Elizabeth quickly sat up and grabbed her shirt from the ground and slipped it on.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sam added, sitting up and doing the same as Liz.

A few minutes passed with the two of them just sitting on opposite sides of the bed in silence, unsure of what to say or do next. Finally Sam spoke up.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sam asked. She hoped not too much was going on with Liz today, she wanted to see her again later tonight. She hated keeping this relationship a secret, she always had. Nobody knew but them. Not Lucky, not her mother, most certainly not Jason. In fact Jason was still fighting with himself as to whether or not to pursue a relationship with Elizabeth. But he would not be bringing himself or the dangers that came with him anywhere near Elizabeth, not as long as Sam was around. She knew what it was like to have a dangerous lifestyle, not to mention heartbreaking affair with him. She didn't want Liz to go through the same thing.

"The usual…work and kids" Liz responded sadly. She too hated the secret of their relationship. But it was better kept quiet, right? It would confuse the kids, not to mention Lucky and Jason. Lucky had just broken up with Sam not even two months ago. And everyone knew Jason still wanted to have a relationship with Liz. It would just make things too complicated…but then again, how long can a thing like this stay a secret without things going wrong?

"Oh." Sam replied, looking down then over to Liz. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when the doorbell was heard. Both ladies looked at each other.

Elizabeth walked over towards the window and peered through the blinds. It was just the man neither of them, particularly Sam, wanted to see.

"It's Jason" Liz said quickly.

"Well get rid of him!" Sam replied.

Both women looked at each other again before the sound of the doorbell was heard once again.

* * *

**Please R/R! it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention gets new chapters up quicker!**


	2. Author's Note

I know I promised a quick update with this story, but real life has just been plain MEAN to me. I won't lie, I haven't been working on it. I have some of the next chapter done, but it's been sitting here on my computer for a few weeks. I'll try to get the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow, but it may be shorter and more craptastic than I would have hoped. So yeah, short chapters are my friend xD

Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me, I hope you continue to enjoy the story :]

-Brittany


	3. Chapter 1 Unexpected News

* * *

"Oh c'mon, I can't just get rid of him. What if its really important?" Elizabeth sighed, quickly rummaging through her dresser drawer to find a pair of jeans. The thought of greeting Jason at the door with no pants was not exactly appealing.

Sam looked at Liz for a moment, then reached for her jeans as well. "Fine, I gotta go anyway. Call me later?"

"Always" Elizabeth replied, now fully dressed.

The two ladies headed for the stairs when the doorbell rang once again.

"Persistent isn't he?" Sam joked, glancing towards her escape route, the back door.

"See? Probably important" Elizabeth replied, giving Sam a peck on the cheek before pointing towards the back door. "now go"

Sam rolled her eyes and exited through the back door, cutting through the neighbor's backyard careful to make sure she wasn't seen by Jason. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want Liz to even be around that man. He was no good for any woman, they would just end up getting hurt. She knew, she went through it.

Elizabeth watched Sam leave the house and with a sigh, opened the door. There he was, the man she had thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sure he was her perfect tall, dark, and handsome. But living the mob life was not one of her aspirations. Plus she had this 'relationship' with Sam…well kind of. They weren't really official, and she didn't even know what her real feelings were. She pushed it all out of her mind however when she noticed Jason's concerned face.

"Jason, what's wrong?" she quickly questioned, motioning for Jason to come in. He didn't speak at first, but just walked in. The two of them were silent for a moment before Jason finally spoke up.

"Elizabeth…I know we agreed it was better if we stayed away from each other for you and the boy's safety…I agreed. But, now I'm not so sure"

"Wait, what do you mean? Liz asked, concern now rapidly growing in her voice. He seemed like he was on the verge of crying….something had to have been wrong. This wasn't a normal event between them…if he had wanted to be a part of her life….surely he wouldn't be acting like this?

"I have…my enemies" he tried. But his throat went dry, his tongue went numb. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.

"Jason, what is wrong?!"

"I upset some people…they know I have a family" he finally got out, now at a loss for words. This was his worst nightmare. The one thing he hoped would never happen.

"I…Jason what does that mean? Are you telling me they're coming after us?! What-" she started to panic but Jason cut her off.

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry….I should've been more careful. But they know how to get to me…hurting you and our son. I can't let that happen…which is why I'm asking you…to move in with me. Our secret's out, I can protect you if you're closer to me" he continued.

"What?!" she cut him off. How did someone find out? Surely Jason wouldn't tell anyone…was it her fault? Was it because she was hanging around him for so long, despite his warnings? She put her own happiness above her children's safety…just so she could be with Jason. Because that's what you do, right? You fight for love….she did love him, right?

She just wanted to collapse. She was just told that the mob is after her family. This danger was real now, it wasn't the kind you talk about until your deaf in the ear. This was real, here and now. If she made the wrong choice, they could all pay with their lives. She couldn't let that happen. She already failed her kids once, she was not about to do it again. Cameron and Jake's safety come before anything else. Could Jason really keep them safe?

But she couldn't form words. Thoughts were racing through her mind like a speeding bullet. She looked at Jason, her eyes clearly on the verge of tears. Although the crying would not come, now was not that time.

Elizabeth turned around to look behind her, thinking that maybe Sam was still there, hiding behind something, listening to the whole conversation. Liz wanted Sam to just tell her everything was going to be okay, that they'd get through this. But most importantly…she wanted to be held again. Wrapped in Sam's safe arms to make the danger go away if only for a little while.

But she snapped back to reality, and turned back to Jason. She didn't really want to move in with him…she was finally moving on. But if it was the only way to keep her children safe, it's what she would do.

"Is this the only way? I mean, Jason, I was finally moving on with my life…if we move in together for a while…I don't know if I'll be able to leave"

Jason looked at her for a moment, before replying "Then don't"

She cocked her head to the side. Was he really changing his mind? After everything he had said and done in the past two years, he just…changed.

"It's gonna get bad, Elizabeth. There's going to be a full blown mob war, I don't want you or the kids to get hurt because of me"

How could he expect her to just be okay with this? After months and months of pushing her away, it was time to flipflop.

"Please, Elizabeth…I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do…I just want to keep you safe"

She looked down. She couldn't stomach much more of this conversation. She loved him but she didn't. She wanted to be with him, yet she didn't.

"Can I call you later? I need time for this to sink in" she said, the sound of tears in her voice.

He stepped towards her and moved in to wrap her into a hug, but she backed off and looked up at him.

"Alone" she added.

He looked at her, a bit of hurt now showing in his eyes. She needed time to think, he could tell. He bit his lip and looked down.

"Right…please call me soon" he answered. He looked upon her one last time before turning around and exiting. She couldn't figure out whether she should be relieved or disgusted at his exit.

Elizabeth stared at the door before running to the phone. She dialed as fast her fingers could click.

"Please come back, I need you" was all she said before hang up and collapsing into a ball on the ground.

* * *

**_Well there it is. The short and craptastic update that I promised lol. It physically made me ill to make a chapter about Liason, but I kept thinking "Saliz goodness to come" and it got me through somehow xD. I promise I will produce a lengthy chapter of good quality at somepoint heh. _**

**_Please R/R! What do we think is going to happen with our ladies? ;)_**


	4. Chapter 2 A Step Forward

_**Author's Note: **Another short, 3am update. XD_

* * *

She darted as fast as she possibly could back to the house in which she just had left a little while before. It seemed to take forever to get to her destination. Elizabeth had sounded like she was ready for a breakdown…but she was so happy before? What had happened? Well it was clearly obvious, Jason happened.

"_If that bastard hurt her in any way…" _Sam's mind trailed off. She had thought the anger and resentment towards him was gone, but in reality it wasn't. She had for the most part forgiven him for lying to her, he did mean well. It was a 'forgive and forget' deal. But what she still resented him for? The way he got to Elizabeth. The way he let her believe they could be a family, but would turn away at the last second. It broke Liz's heart every time.

She ran up the porch steps and pounded on the door, out of breath. When there was no reply, she slowly turned the knob and found it was unlocked. She quickly pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Eliza-" she started to call out when the girl in question had come around the corner with a look of unresponsive shock upon her face. The two women just looked at each other from across the room for a few moments.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

But she didn't answer. She couldn't. What would she say? _'Hey, my family's in danger, I have to be with my- no, our former lover'_ didn't exactly roll well off of the tongue.

"I…" she started and bit her lip. "Jason was just over…he came with some…well some news to say the very least"

"News? What do you mean news? Oh god he's not pregnant is he?" Sam joked, trying her best to lighten the mood. She had a feeling the news was not particularly of the good kind…just more of the bad. What else was new?

Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle despite the problem she was facing. She knew she could count on Sam to take her mind off of the distressing problems at hand if only for a mere second. Sometimes a second was enough…just to be happy for a moment. Similar to the way she felt this morning, wrapped in Sam's arms.

"No, but that would be quite the story, wouldn't it?" Liz giggled. Her grin turned back to the serious frown that had shown on her face only moments before. Sam always made her smile, always made her happy. But she also had to keep her kids safe. And no matter how she felt about a romantic partner, her kids would be put first. Always. So why was it so hard?

"C'mon Elizabeth, you can tell me anything. You know that" Sam reassured.

That was enough for Elizabeth. She didn't want to hide the truth from Sam. She had learned her lesson when it came to lying to people she cared about. Now was a time for truth, no matter how much it hurt those involved.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at the other woman before continuing.

"I don't know how or why…but apparently one of Jason's enemies found out about Jake. That we we're Jason's family"

Sam's eyes widened. She opened her mouth as if she were about to respond, but slowly closed it again. How could she respond to that in the right way? Her mind filled with worry and anger. How could he be so careless?

"And what is he planning to do about it?" she demanded.

"I…I don't know. He said that there was going was going to be a mob war and that it would be safer if we moved in with him-"

"Your not going to are you?!" Sam cut her off, her voice showing a bit more volume then she had intended.

"What other choice do I have?" Liz snapped back, feeling the tension rise.

"To…I don't know, not move in with him?" Sam countered back.

"These men will be after my children. I can't let anything happen to them…not again"

"Elizabeth! Listen to yourself. Are you saying it will be safer to live WITH the man with the large target planted on his chest?"

"He…he can keep us safe"

"You don't honestly believe that do you? Haven't you ever noticed that mark on my back? That scar from the bullet that put me in a coma and almost killed me? Do you want one too? Or how about Cameron and Jake? Maybe they'd like one as well" Sam replied with bitterness in her tone.

Elizabeth didn't respond. No response could possibly counter that one. She just looked down, her eyes starting to water slightly.

The minute Sam had said those things she had regretted it. She had obviously hurt Elizabeth and that was the last thing that she had wanted to do. She took a few steps forward towards Liz and stepped in to embrace her in a hug similar to the way Jason did not even twenty minutes ago. But this time, Elizabeth didn't pull away. In fact, she gladly accepted.

Elizabeth fell into Sam's warm embrace. They just stood there, holding each other in a hug of comfort. Sam continued to hold her until Elizabeth gently pulled away.

"I'm sorry I said those things…I just don't want anything to happen to you or the boys" Sam said with an apologetic look upon her face.

"No you're right" Liz responded. "I just don't know what to do…they know who I am…I can't stay here" she added as she moved over to the couch and plopped herself down. She buried her face into her hands and sighed.

Sam cocked her head to the side and sat down next to Liz on the couch. She gently put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, thus grabbing the attention of the blonde enough to make her look up.

"If I may make a suggestion…perhaps you could move in with me? Nobody knows about us, they wouldn't have any idea that you would be living with me. And if they ever found out…well you wouldn't be alone. But again, if you want to…if not then well…you don't have too" she rambled on.

Elizabeth just looked into Sam's eyes and pondered about the offer. What Sam was trying to say had quickly turned into one of her physco babbles. But Elizabeth was able to decode it of course. She knew Sam didn't trust Jason, not anymore. In fact she wasn't even sure if she trusted Jason herself. She knew he would never intentionally hurt them, but his line of work would. The illegal, ruthless work in which he refused to leave. He claimed that he'd do anything for her…but he obviously couldn't choose them over his job.

"I'd like that…a lot" Elizabeth replied with a smile. She cringed slightly at how lame that response had sounded.

Sam's face quickly lit up with a huge smile. She was about to speak when the tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a ringing cell phone. Sam sighed and reached over the to the coffee table to grab Liz's phone when she saw a certain name flash across the caller ID screen. It was _him_. Again.

Sam rolled her eyes as she handed Elizabeth her phone.

"So what are you going to do with the ever-annoying ex?" Sam joked. Despite the joke, you could tell by her tone that she was not happy that Jason was interrupting…again.

"I don't know" she started, then clicking the 'end' button on the phone without ever answering and setting the phone back down on the table. "But I can't deal with him right now"

"He's probably going to keep calling…or worse show up at the door again. What are you gonna tell him? The truth?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know…let's just get packed and then I'll worry about him"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Sam replied, standing up as Elizabeth did the same. Elizabeth was about to make her way upstairs when the phone rang once again.

"Don't tell me he's calling again?" Sam moaned.

Elizabeth glanced at the phone and chuckled slightly at the irritation in Sam's voice.

"Nope, try ex-number two" she replied with an amused grin.

Sam rolled her eyes and plopped back down on the couch. This was going to be a long day. Lucky was the boys' father in every way the counted, but Sam still wasn't exactly on the best terms with him. And she knew of the bond he had with Elizabeth that would always be there. Call it jealousy, insecurity…whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Elizabeth just shook her head and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**As always please R/R! :)**


End file.
